Pink Rangers
'''Pink Rangers '''is a designation given to a position in most ''Power Rangers ''Series. Pink is always female (with the exception of one) and is the third most frequent color after Red/Blue and Yellow. The earlist Pink Warriors had lighter shades of pink and the darkest shade of pink too. Like Green, Pink is also interchangeable or paired with a White Ranger Two Black Rangers took this position at one point, followed by a Navy Ranger and then a Silver Rangers took this place in another. Pink Rangers - |Katherine "Kat" Hillard |- | |Cassie Chan |- | width="20" style="background-color:hotpink; color:black;" | Galaxy Pink Ranger |Kendrix Morgan |- | width="20" style="background-color:hotpink; color:black;" | Galaxy Pink Ranger II |Karone |- | style="background-color:deeppink;color:white;" |Magenta Galaxy Ranger |Iris Henderson |- | width="20" style="background-color:hotpink; color:black;" | Pink Lightspeed Ranger |Dana Mitchell |- | width="20" style="background-color:hotpink; color:black;" | Time Force Pink Ranger |Jennifer "Jen" Scotts |- | width="20" style="background-color:hotpink; color:black;" | Wild Force Pink Ranger |Odette |- | width="20" style="background-color:hotpink;color:white;" |Pink Wind Ranger |Marah |- | style="background-color:hotpink;color:black;" |Dino Thunder Pink Ranger |Krista Natura |- | width="20" style="background-color:hotpink; color:black" |S.P.D. Pink Ranger |Sydney Drew |- | width="20" style="background-color:hotpink; color:black" |Pink Mystic Ranger |Vida Rocca |- | width="20" style="background-color:hotpink; color:black" |Pink Overdrive Ranger |Rose Ortiz |- | style="background-color:hotpink;color:black;" |Jungle Fury Pink Ranger |Kitty |- | style="background-color:hotpink;color:black;" |RPM Pink Ranger |Sophia Truman |- | width="20" style="background-color:hotpink; color:black" |Pink Samurai Ranger |Mia Watanabe |- | |Emma Goodall |- | style="background-color:hotpink" |Dino Charge Pink Ranger |Shelby Watkins |- | style="background-color:white;color:pink;" |Pink Dino Brave Ranger | |- | style="background-color:magenta;color:black;" |Dino Charge Magenta Ranger |Vanessa |- | style="background-color:hotpink;color:black;" |Ninja Steel Pink Ranger |Sarah Thompson |- | style="background-color:hotpink;color:black;" |Pink Energy Chaser Ranger |Melissa Nakamura |- | style="background-color:deeppink;color:white;" |Magenta Energy Chaser Ranger |Reanne Swanson |- | style="background-color:hotpink;color:black;" |Pink Unofficial Ranger |Hilary |- | style="background-color:hotpink;color:black;" |T.Q.G. Pink Ranger |Renne Cunningham |- | style="background-color:hotpink;color:black;" |Pink Human Ranger | |- | style="background-color:hotpink;color:black;" |Pink Flamingo Ranger |May Benson |- | style="background-color:hotpink;color:black;" |Pink Aquila Ranger |Stephanie West |- | style="background-color:hotpink;color:white;" |Pink Patrol Ranger |Sophitia Maddison |- |style="background-color:hotpink;color:silver;" |Pink Dino Soul Ranger |- | style="background-color:hotpink;color:black;" |Pink Data Squad Ranger |Amy Rose |- | style="background-color:#f779a1;color:white;" |Pearl Data Squad Ranger |Serena |- | style="background-color:magenta;color:black;" |Magenta Data Squad Ranger |Sonia the Hedgehog |- | style="background-color:#FAB3D1;color:white;" |Laughter Data Squad Ranger |Pinkie Pie (Future Self) |- | style="background-color:#FFC1FF;color:black;" |Candy Data Squad Ranger |Diamond Tiara |- | style="background-color:deeppink;color:white;" |Heart Data Squad Ranger |Kairi |- | style="background-color:#FFC0CB;color:black;" |Rose Data Squad Ranger |Stephanie |- | style="background-color:#FAB3D1;color:white;" |Laughter Harmony Force Ranger |Pinkie Pie |- | style="background-color:hotpink;color:black;" |Robo Pink Ranger |Pink |- | style="background-color:hotpink;color:black;" |Star Pink Ranger |Candace |- | style="background-color:fuchsia;color:black;" |Mirin Tribe Ranger |Annabell White |- | style="background-color:hotpink;color:black;" |Pink Millennium Ranger |} Other Pink Heroes Evil Rangers Trivia *The Pink Rangers and Pink Heroes will be at the episode in Power of Pink to the Rescue from Power Rangers Data Squad to team up with the six Pink Data Squad Rangers. Gallery PinkmaskedRanger.png|Pink Battle Star Ranger Queenranger.png|Pink Heart Ranger Amerciaranger.png|America Ranger Pinkeletricranger.png|Pink Electro Ranger Lizard_Ranger.jpeg|Lizard Ranger Diamondranger.png|Diamond Ranger Pinkdynaranger.png|Pink Battalion Ranger Pink_Dyna_Ranger_(Male).png|Pink Battalion Ranger (Male version) Ranger5.png|Ranger5 Blitz-pink.png|Pink Blitz Ranger Prism-pink.png|Pink Prism Ranger Prism-pinkm.png|Pink Prism Ranger (Male version) PinkMaskedRanger.png|Pink Lightning Ranger Dove_Ranger.jpeg|Swan Ranger Pinkstreetranger.png|Pink Street Ranger Pinkgeoranger.png|Pink Supersonic Ranger Five-pinkm.png|Pink Supersonic Ranger (Male version) Pink_Dove_Ranger.jpeg|Pink Peacock Ranger Mmpr-pink.png|Mighty Morphin Pink Ranger Mmpr-pinkm.png|Mighty Morphin Pink Ranger (Male version) Prsquadron-pink.png|Pink Squadron Ranger Dai-pinkm.png|Pink Squadron Ranger (Male version) Pink_Ninjetti_Ranger.jpeg|Pink Ninjetti Ranger PinkaquitarRanger.jpeg|Pink Aquitar Ranger Prz-pink.png|Pink Zeo Ranger Prt-pink.png|Pink Turbo Ranger Pris-pink.png|Pink Space Ranger Prlg-pink.png|Lost Galaxy Pink Ranger Prlr-pink.png|Pink Lightspeed Ranger Prtf-pink.png|Time Force Pink Ranger Wild_force_pink_ranger.jpg|Wild Force Pink Ranger Prns-pink.png|Pink Wind Ranger Prdt-pink.png|Dino Thunder Pink Ranger Prspd-pink.png|S.P.D. Pink Ranger Prmf-pink.png|Pink Mystic Ranger Proo-pink.png|Pink Overdrive Ranger Jungle_Fury_Pink_Ranger.jpg|Jungle Fury Pink Ranger RPM_Pink_Ranger.jpg|RPM Pink Ranger Prs-pink.png|Pink Samurai Ranger Prm-pink.png|Megaforce Pink Ranger Prsm-pink.png|Super Megaforce Pink Ranger Prdc-pink.png|Dino Charge Pink Ranger Prdfb-bravepink.png|Pink Dino Brave Ranger Dino_charge_magenta.jpeg|Dino Charge Magenta Ranger Prninsteel-pink.png|Ninja Steel Pink Ranger Prninsteel-pinkm.png|Ninja Steel Pink Ranger (Male version) Pink_Energy_Chaser_Ranger.png|Pink Energy Chaser Ranger Magenta_Energy_Chaser_Ranger.jpeg|Magenta Energy Chaser Ranger Pink_unoffical_rangers.jpeg|Pink Unofficial Ranger TQG-pink.png|T.Q.G. Pink Ranger Zyuoh-pink.png|Pink Human Ranger Pink_Flamingo_Ranger.jpeg|Pink Flamingo Ranger Pink_Aquila_Ranger.png|Pink Aquila Ranger Patrol-pink.png|Pink Patrol Ranger Patren-pinkm.png|Pink Patrol Ranger (Male version) Pinkdinosoulranger.png|Pink Dino Soul Ranger 5._Pink_Data_Squad_Ranger.png|Pink Data Squad Ranger 16._Pearl_Data_Squad_Ranger.png|Pearl Data Squad Ranger 24. Magenta Data Squad Ranger.png|Magenta Data Squad Ranger 3._Laughter_Data_Squad_Ranger.png|Laughter Data Squad Ranger 5. Candy Data Squad Ranger.png|Candy Data Squad Ranger 32. Heart Data Squad Ranger.png|Heart Data Squad Ranger 36._Rosé_Data_Squad_Ranger.png|Rose Data Squad Ranger Harmony Force Laughter Ranger.png|Laughter Harmony Force Ranger Mighty Morphin Pink Harmony Fusion Ranger.jpeg|Mighty Morphin Pink Harmony Fusion Ranger Pink Heroes Gallery Cure_Bloom.gif|Cure Bloom Cure_Dream.png|Cure Dream Cure_Peach.png|Cure Peach Cure_Blossom.png|Cure Blossom Cure_Melody.png|Cure Melody Glitter_Lucky.jpeg|Glitter Lucky Cure_Heart.jpeg|Cure Heart Cure_Lovely.jpeg|Cure Lovely Cure_Rodeo.png|Cure Rodeo Cure_Earl.png|Cure Earl Anmitsu_Komachi.jpeg|Anmitsu Komachi Cure_Flora.png|Cure Flora Cure_Miracle.jpeg|Cure Miracle Cure_Whip.jpeg|Cure Whip Cure_Bella.png|Cure Yell Pixy Cherry transformation pose.jpg|Pixy Cherry|link=Pink Rangers Power Upgrades Pink_Galaxy_Ranger_Lights_of_Orion.png|Lost Galaxy Pink Ranger Lights of Orion Mode Prspd-pinkswat.png|S.P.D. Pink Ranger SWAT Mode Prmf-legendpink.png|Pink Legend Warrior Prs-superpink.png|Pink Samurai Ranger Super Samurai Mode Prm-ultrapink.png|Ultra Megaforce Pink Prdc-pinkdinosteel.png|Dino Charge Pink Ranger Dino Steel Mode Battlizer(s) Pink_Shogun.png|Pink Shogun Ranger Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Magical Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:HEROES Category:HEROINES Category:Universal Protection